The present invention is directed to containers for receiving and retaining otherwise unsecured objects within a vehicle interior. The receptacle of the present invention is particularly suited for litter collection and for storage of loose items in automobile interiors when frequent repositioning, removal or disposal of the receptacle is desirable.
The overall trend in recent years to reduce automobile size has resulted in increased popularity of devices which maximize the utilization and convenience of the vehicle interior without interference with passenger comfort and safety. Further, heightened environmental consciousness of the general public has resulted in a greater tendency of many persons to avoid discarding litter from automobiles onto the roads and highways. These and other factors have created an increasing demand for vehicle receptacles within the passenger compartment which receive unsecured objects or litter and which are unobtrusive but convenient to use, easy to install and remove and, preferably, inexpensive and disposable.
Vehicle litter bags and caddies of the prior art are widely used today to receive and retain waste and litter or to store maps, coins and personal items. Such prior art devices typically employ a plastic pouch having a circular aperture in a rear wall for receiving a door handle or instrument panel knob. Among other deficiencies, such devices are inconveniently located, interfere with the normal operation of the control knob or other fixture to which they are attached, are frequently an obstacle to the normal entrance and exit from the vehicle, and are subject to disconnection and spilled contents during use and vehicle operation.
Therefore, a need exists for an inexpensive container which does not impede the normal operation of systems in the vehicle interior and is easily removable, disposable and conveniently and securely installed proximate virtually any occupant.